Is it true, what i feel?
by asdfgurl
Summary: my first ever fanfic of when Waterloo Road comprehensive school go to Paris, there's romance there's heart break but most of all some TomXNikki, hope you enjoy!


**Note: in my fanfics Tom has a daughter called Priscilla, as well as having**

**Disclaimer: I do not own waterloo road!**

It was 4 o'clock in the morning and Tom sat boringly on an old iron bench by the entrance of the school. 'this week is gonna be the worst week of my life' he thought as he saw a black, Toyota yaris come speeding into the car park. It was Nikki. He got up to greet her but found that he could not move as his legs had gone numb from the cold, so sat back down. Nikki hopped out of her car and opened the boot and pulled out a large, grey suitcase almost twice the size of her. 'I cant wait to get to Paris, it'll be so much fun' she shouted as she trundled along the long car park towards the bench where Tom sat.

'You obviously haven't been on a school trip with them have you?'

'are they really that bad?'

'well I suppose not,' Tom said, finishing the conversation.

There was an awkward silence that would've gone on for much longer but, broken by Nikki, didn't. 'Any chance we could go inside? I mean, its bloody freezing out here and I need something to keep me awake before those animals you call your kids and their friends come and drive me round the bend!'

'fine, but if you call my kids animals again, I swear I will leave you out here so you can greet the 'animals'' he said with a laugh. Tom pulled out the school keys and, amazingly managed to free his legs from the cold (after falling forward and making Nikki laugh) and unlocked the entrance door.

They walked to the staff room, and when they got there, Nikki put the kettle on.

'coffee is it, Tom?'

'please, and if you can, put some Amphetamines in it, because for the week ahead, im gonna need them.'

Nikki handed Tom the steaming mug as she sat down. They started talking about how they weren't looking forward to spending a week in Paris with Grantly, Matt and Chalky. Nikki stood up and started laughing.

'whats so funny?' questioned Tom as he stood up too, who was looking around the room for the source of her amusement.

'where did you get that hat?' she said barely being able to breath as she had never laughed so hard.

'oi, you can talk, with your, with your, dammit why do you have to be so damn perfect when it comes to styling?'

'alright calm down Gok, core' she teased.

'that's it' he said playfully, pushing her towards the door after chasing after her. The only noise to be heard at that moment was the shouting and screaming being made by Tom and Nikki until, Nikki was caught on the shoulder by him and he swivelled her round so they were face to face and silent. This silence was a lot longer than last time. They always had long silences, but this time it meant something. In the end Nikki broke the silence by passionately kissing Tom on the lips, but Tom didn't fight her away or back off, they stayed there for what felt like years to them. They finally broke off and Nikki mumbled

'looks like I may enjoy this trip after all'. They both walked out of the entrance to greet the coach drivers who had been waiting outside.

* * *

Back at Tom's house Priscilla an Josh were bickering over nothing in particular, until Priscilla's phone rang. it was Tom. She hushed Josh and answered,

'hello?'

'Hey pris, are you coming down the school in a minute?'

'yeh probably, why?'

'no reason in particular, just so, you know, you're here before everyone else,'

'alright, I'll be there in a minute, bye'

'bye, love you'. With that he hung up.

* * *

Priscilla and Josh walked casually in through the school gates. As they got there, the playground was empty, but only the coaches could be seen. They went inside to see where Tom was. They saw Tom and Nikki talking to the coach drivers, but what they found to be the worst was they noticed them holding hands!

**This is my first fanfic, so i hope you enjoy it. dont know when i will next upload so please leave comments on what you thought; please dont be too harsh on me, 'coz my friends helped me with this. Just a big thank you to Katie Carlow, who made me laugh really bad whilst doing this! Love u Katie xx**


End file.
